


Let Me Help

by jamesandalbus, matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Adventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Gay Sex, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rejection, Sex, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: A few oneshots about Scorpius and Teddy.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Scorpius/Lily, Teddy/Scorpius
Series: Harry Potter Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Help With Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wanted to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius asks Lily a question and is rejected, leaving Teddy to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute oneshot I wanted to write.

**From Scorpius' POV**

I knew in reality this was going to be a long shot. Lily was a beautiful, kind you lady, but I was not really deserving of her love. Regardless of how the rest of her family felt about me, I cared deeply for her, and my heart would often skip a beat when I was in her presence.

It became so much more than that rather quickly. She would smile at me, and it would cause me to go weak at the knees. I'd never met anyone like her before in my life, and I hoped that she would agree to go out with me.

One mundane afternoon, I went around to the Potters' house, and when I knocked at the door, my heart was racing. I had finally decided that I had to ask her out on a date, I needed to take this chance.

When she answered, her hair looked amazing, as it flowed nicely down by her shoulders. I got lost in her eyes momentarily, until she brought me back to the current situation, causing me to get nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I answered.

"What are you doing here?" she persisted.

"I wanted to ask you something really important" I explained.

"Okay, I'm a bit busy but what is it?" she reacted "Tell me"

I took a deep breath as I built up my courage to tell her. This was going to be one of the biggest moments in my life, for better or worse, so I had to get myself into the correct mental frame of mind.

"Lily, I really like you" I declared "You make me feel happy, I want to ask you if you would go out on a date with me?"

As the words left my mouth, I tried to put on my most charming smile, in an effort to help win Lily over. She looked at me with confusion, until the realisation of what I was asking settled in.

"Scorpius, I'm very flattered" she said "But I don't like you more than a friend, you aren't really my type"

And at that point, my heart sank fully as she rejected me. I didn't know why this was happening, but I suppose some things just aren't meant to be. I tried not to cry, but I did feel humiliated.

"Oh, I see" I sighed "I'm sorry to trouble you, you must think I'm so stupid"

"What?" she replied "No I don't, as I said I'm flattered"

I couldn't speak any more, and left quickly without saying anything else. My heart was in so much pain from what had happened, that I couldn't help but let out tears of sorrow. I started to walk back home, hoping no one would notice me.

That plan didn't work out too well, as one the way, I bumped into Teddy. He was a good friend of mine, but sometimes I felt weird around him. He always seemed so awkward and it made me feel anxious.

"Scorpius?" he greeted "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Um..." I sobbed "It's nothing Teddy"

"But you're crying" he observed.

"It really doesn't matter" I insisted.

I tried to keep walking, but I was stopped by two powerful arms that wrapped me tightly against Teddy's body. He was warm and soft for someone so much bigger than I was. I gave up and let it happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he posed.

"Perhaps it might help" I agreed.

We sat down on a bench that was beside us, and I didn't really know where to begin. He put his arm back around me and I felt better, so I collected my thoughts and began talking.

"I asked Lily out" I revealed.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"She said no" I explained "I'm not her type"

"Well at least you know" he assured "It's not the end of the world"

After he spoke, I noticed that he had moved slightly closer to me, and was resting his head on mine. There was nothing between us, but it felt right somehow. I looked up at him, and Teddy smiled, before moving his face close to mine, and kissing me.

It opened up my heart and made me see why I felt anxious around Teddy. He made me happy, and the kiss made me realise that I really loved him. When our lips pulled apart, I looked at him with heart eyes.

"I love you Scorpius" he declared "And I'm glad Lily doesn't like you, because I would love to go out with you"

"I'd really like that too" I agreed "I love you Teddy, and that kiss opened my eyes to that fact"

I couldn't resist kissing him, and his lips felt so perfect against mine. I wrapped my arms around him too, as he held me, and our bodies seemed to fit together very nicely, as if we were meant to be one. This told me that Teddy was my soul mate, and I wanted to be happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	2. Update

I want to write some more Teddy/Scorpius books.

Any requests?


	3. Publicly Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now an item, Scorpius wants something from Teddy, who willingly gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the extension of this work.
> 
>  **matters17793** and I have worked on this together.

**From Teddy's POV**

With Scorpius now my boyfriend, I felt that so many opportunities had been opened up. I could see clearly just how much we were meant for each other, Scorpius made me feel happy, and I could tell that I was doing the same for him.

I really wished that we had got together years ago, but it was never too late to find happiness. When he looked at me, I could see that little twinkle in his eye, and that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He honestly had to be the best thing to happen to me.

We had just had a good time at the Leaky Cauldron, and now I was ready to have some fun. One of the things I had wanted to do was make love in a public place, and this was about as good an opportunity as any to have a go.

"Scorpius, I think it's about time we finally cement our relationship" I opened.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

"I think you know!" I chuckled "We're in an abandoned back ally, let's have sex!"

"Well... Um..." he hesitated "Yes! I really want that!"

Immediately I kissed him, feeling his hot breath against me just before our lips touched. I wanted this to be the best experience for both of us, so I decided it would be a good idea if I took the lead. I knew it was going to be risky, but that turned me on.

"Are you ready to appreciate me?" I chuckled.

"Yes d-daddy" he stuttered.

Quickly, I pulled my trousers down, exposing my thick, 10 inch cock to Scorpius. His eyes went wide as he admired my large member, before he moved his lips close. Then his mouth wrapped around me, and I started getting so hot.

"Go on, suck me baby" I encouraged.

His head began moving back and forth along my shaft, allowing me to feel around his hot and wet mouth. He slurped as he took a breath, and allowed me to start thrusting into his mouth. I couldn't take it all in, and my horny mind took over.

"Please, let me see your ass" I pleaded.

"Sure" he agreed.

As he stood up, Scorpius pulled his trousers down and got on his hands and knees. I could see a small hole at his opening, knowing fully that my main desire was to go deep, deep inside of it with my dick. He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart.

"What are you waiting for?" he teased "You want it, so come and get it"

"Calm down sweetie" I joked "It'll happen"

I got behind Scorpius and leant over, so that now my face was right by his ass. I gently smacked his cheeks, watching them jiggle slightly from the impact, before I pushed my face towards his hole, and shoved my tongue into his entrance.

"Oh Teddy!" he panted "So good!"

Using my tongue, I licked inside of him, feeling the details of his ass hole as he clenched tightly around my tasting organ. There was never a moment of regret as I pushed my tongue in as far as it could go, and gave him a thrill.

"Your tongue feels beautiful" he complimented.

I licked all around, before feeling his cheeks squeeze my face. It was almost as if he wanted to consume me through his entrance, and I liked it. However, I knew what I had to do before going all the way, so I pulled up and spoke with lust.

"Scorpius, my finger needs to prepare you" I explained.

"Do what you must" he agreed.

I sucked my finger, before pushing it into his hot hole. I went gently at first, as I really wanted to find his prostate. After a few moments, Scorpius let out a loud moan and that was when I knew I was in the correct location for his prostate.

"Is that what you want?" I persisted.

"I've never felt pleasure like this before" he replied.

I started to go rough, and began fingering his hole at a quicker pace. Between his legs, I could see that his cock was now erect and standing proud, which told me that he was now ready for something to happen, and for that matter, I was also ready.

"Turn over babe" I instructed.

"Of course" he concurred.

As he got onto his back, I moved his legs apart and rested them on my shoulders. This gave me easier access to his entrance, and a good view of his cock and balls. Just before I started pushing in, Scorpius grabbed his dick with one hand, and caressed his abs with another.

"Put it inside me" he begged.

"I will" I soothed.

I pushed against his hole, feeling the ring of his entrance expand around me, and grip tightly. It was a struggle at first, but I went slowly and gave Scorpius time to relax, which enabled me to push in all of the way, and go as deep as I could.

"Do you want it rough, or slow?" I wondered.

"Rough, please" he replied.

I pulled out quickly, before shoving my dick straight back in. There was a moment where I thought this would hurt him, but Scorpius smiled and panted in delight, telling me wordlessly that I could continue. At the same time, he started jerking himself off.

"Oh yes, give it to me" he moaned.

"You are my slave, aren't you?" I teased.

"I live to serve you" he rejoined.

"I know you are" I commented.

As I started to pick up the pace, I could feel my orgasm starting to build. Scorpius was giving me warmth, as well as a sloppy, ever stretching hole that I was using wonderfully. My penis was loving the feeling, and I enjoyed invading him.

"Oh boy, I can feel it coming" he mumbled.

"I'm almost ready too" I grunted.

"Can I have it in my mouth?" he requested.

"Yes you can" I agreed.

I pulled out and crawled up to his face, stroking my dick with intent to release. My hand was out of control, and seeing Scorpius in this position pushed me to the point where I couldn't stop. My sperm shot out and went into Scorpius' open mouth.

"Drink it up" I ordered "It's nutritious"

Scorpius smiled and swallowed, before licking the remains from his lips and ingesting. It had made Scorpius speed up his own stroking movement, but I wanted to help him out, so pushing his hand out of the way, I wrapped my lips around his thin cock.

"I never knew" he uttered "How good a mouth would feel"

There was nothing to stop him, as I sucked faster and faster, and used my hand to squeeze his balls playfully. When he was ready, I felt his balls tense up, knowing that he was about to empty them. His breathing became fast, and then his body jolted. I felt a big, hot jet of his seed enter my mouth, coating it and filling it up.

"Yes, that feels so good" he responded.

As I released his penis from my mouth, I moved back up to kiss him on the lips. We had finally lost our virginity to one another, and that was the most special thing to me. We heard someone shouting across the way from where we were, which sent Scorpius into a panic.

"Crap! We'll get caught! he screeched.

"Don't worry, just pull your trousers up" I replied.

He simply nodded and did as I asked, quickly covering himself once more. Once I had also made myself decent, we walked out of the abandoned ally hand in hand. No one suspected anything about what we had just done, so we were able to walk home without anyone noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. The One To Rely On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Teddy sees Scorpius alone in the Leaky Cauldron, he decides to try and get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a fluffy oneshot this time.

It was never easy for Scorpius to make friends. Even though he was a great young wizard, he had some really big trust issues. Every single friend that he had ever made, had turned their backs on him, all because he was a Malfoy, and since then he forgot all about making friends with anybody.

He would regularly hang out at the Leaky Cauldron, as he would get drunk to drown his sorrows with Butterbeer. No one even spoke to him, let alone make any attempt to try and be a trustworthy person who he could befriend. All he believed was that it was all doom and gloom.

What he was unaware of was the fact that Teddy had just entered the Leaky Cauldron. Scorpius knew of Teddy, but they didn't really share anything in common with one another. Teddy was friendly and would willingly talk to anyone.

He looked across the room and saw Scorpius looking very sorry for himself. It made Teddy feel bad and sorry for the younger wizard, so he decided it was only fair that he should go over and sit with him.

"Hey Scorpius" Teddy greeted.

"Hi Teddy" Scorpius mumbled.

"Can I join you?" Teddy enquired with concern.

"Sure, go ahead" Scorpius sighed, feeling utterly defeated.

As Teddy took his seat, he looked at Scorpius and saw what he knew to be a broken man. He never understood how Scorpius could be alone and not have friends, because although he was a Malfoy, Scorpius used to be an outgoing, positive person.

"Are you always alone?" Teddy began "Because you shouldn't be"

"I can't trust anyone" Scorpius said "They pretend to be friendly and then say things behind my back. If I was like my father, I would've taken revenge"

"For what it's worth, you can trust me" Teddy pledged.

"How can I be so sure of that?" Scorpius replied.

"Maybe because I have a proven track record of being trustworthy?" Teddy responded.

"That's in the past, and not proof of your current situation" Scorpius argued.

It seemed like an impossible task, but Teddy always believed that anything could be achieved if you put your mind to it. He remained calm, and then tried to make pleasant conversation to put Scorpius at ease.

"Didn't you used to play Quidditch?" Teddy questioned enthusiastically "I wish I was able to play"

"I did yes" Scorpius muttered, remembering the former glory "But no one ever wanted to be on my team towards the end"

"Then it's their loss" Teddy soothed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Scorpius posed.

"Because the way you have been treated isn't fair, and I want to help" Teddy explained.

"You really want to help? Then walk me home" Scorpius reacted.

As Scorpius got up, he showed Teddy that his leg was bandaged. This made Teddy realise why Scorpius needed to be walked home, so being the kind person he was, Teddy happily agreed.

"Come on then" Teddy instructed.

"Thanks" Scorpius replied.

When he saw that Scorpius couldn't walk properly, Teddy rested Scorpius' arm around his shoulder and allowed Scorpius to lean against him for support. As they got out of the Leaky Cauldron, they walked at a steady pace.

"What happened to your leg?" Teddy wondered.

"I got drunk the other day and fell down some stairs" Scorpius said.

"Perhaps you should lay off the drink" Teddy proposed "And instead hang out with me"

"Why would you want to do that?" Scorpius questioned "Surely you have better things to do"

"Not really, it would be nice to have someone to talk to" Teddy rejoined.

"In that case, you've got a deal" Scorpius agreed.

By the time they got back to Scorpius' apartment, Teddy was exhausted and Scorpius was in a bit of pain. They got in the front door, and Teddy sat Scorpius down on the first chair that was available.

"I'll leave you to it" Teddy stated "Let's meet up again tomorrow?"

"Why don't you stay the night?" Scorpius suggested "You're tired and I'm finding it difficult to move"

"If you're sure, then I'd be happy to" Teddy concurred.

"That's a relief" Scorpius commented.

So Teddy stayed the night with Scorpius, helping him to get changed and into bed. Teddy slept on the sofa in the front room, being on call if Scorpius needed help. Scorpius was grateful to speak to Teddy, and thought maybe this could be the beginning of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.


	5. All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius is feeling down, his boyfriend Teddy reminds him about the more important things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has Scorpius and Teddy in an established relationship.

When Teddy woke up, every morning he would be greeted by Scorpius' gorgeous face. It was always the biggest pleasure for him, to know that he was going out with such a wonderfully handsome and kind person.

Conversely, when Scorpius would wake, he usually wouldn't see Teddy immediately, as he would already be downstairs making them breakfast. There was always a pleasant smell of something delicious cooking, which would coax him out of bed.

This morning was slightly different, as Scorpius had been unable to sleep the previous night, so was exhausted but couldn't really do much about it. He went downstairs into the kitchen, and made himself some coffee with the hope of being able to be alert when Teddy joined him.

It was a shock when Teddy opened his eyes and wasn't able to see Scorpius in front of him. It made him panic as it had never happened before, so he got up ran downstairs, in search for his boyfriend. The relief that came over him when he found Scorpius was immense.

"What are you doing up so early Scorpy?" Teddy posed "I'm supposed to make you breakfast, not the other way around"

"I didn't get a wink of sleep last night Teddy" Scorpius grumbled "The last thing I need is you going off on me"

"Oh I'm sorry babe" Teddy sympathised.

"Here, have some coffee" Scorpius offered.

Teddy took the mug from his boyfriend, still full of concern. As they sat at the table to consume their drinks, Teddy couldn't help but watch Scorpius as if his life depended on it. It didn't escape Scorpius' notice, and he frowned at Teddy in annoyance.

"Do you think you can stop looking at me?" Scorpius pleaded.

"I'm just concerned for your well being" Teddy insisted.

"I'm fine, I'm sure it will be okay" Scorpius reacted.

"Don't be like that, I'm supposed to look after you" Teddy persisted.

At this point, Scorpius thought about Hogwarts. He thought about everything that he could have achieved, and how in many ways, he believed he had failed. Everyone else seemed to have something to be proud of.

"I don't want to be looked after!" Scorpius snapped "I want to be my own person!"

"But you are!" Teddy countered "And as your boyfriend, I look after you because I love you!"

"But I'm such a burden aren't I?" Scorpius mentioned.

"How can you even say that, let alone think it?" Teddy wondered.

"I have never been able to look after myself" Scorpius complained "I've never lived up to anyone's expectations"

"Sometimes people don't" Teddy soothed "And most of the time, people have completely unrealistic expectations for people to live up to"

"But what do I have, other than the sense of failure?" Scorpius posed.

"You really need me to answer that?" Teddy questioned.

Scorpius nodded, as he didn't think there was an answer. He didn't expect Teddy to be able to reply, but then Teddy did, and Scorpius listened. He gave Teddy his complete focus, as much as he could considering he was sleep deprived.

"Well, to start with you have a heart of gold" Teddy complimented.

"Do I?" Scorpius challenged.

"Yes you do" Teddy maintained "You also make me smile, and laugh, and feel as if I am the luckiest person in the world"

"You mean that?" Scorpius posed "Or is this just a big ploy to get me to shut up?"

"Scorpy, I wake up every morning and make you breakfast" Teddy explained "I do anything I can to make sure your day is easier than it would otherwise be, because I want you to realise I feel so lucky to be with you"

"T-Teddy" Scorpius stuttered "I don't know what to say. Y-you really think that you're l-lucky to be with m-me? You could easily have anyone that you want, and no one would complain about it"

"But I only ever wanted you" Teddy declared.

"And you are the light of my life, I love you too" Scorpius observed.

Leaning over, Teddy pulled Scorpius in for a kiss, hoping that it would solidify the message of love and compassion he was trying to send. It worked really well, so well in fact that Scorpius fell asleep in Teddy's arms. Not wanting to wake him up, Teddy carried Scorpius to the sofa, and snuggled with him, in a world of total bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	6. Feeling Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius finds Teddy alone, and discovers there is a good reason for his sad demeanour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received this request:
> 
> "Can you do a chapter where Teddy misses his parents, and Scorpius comforts him?"

From the outside, it always appeared as if Teddy was a pretty normal person. Sure he was a wizard, but he was a positive, upbeat guy who had a lot of fun in life. He just wanted to make sure that everyone he cared about was okay.

However, there was one moment that caused him to become very sad. He was walking through the street when he heard Scorpius talking to Lily about Remus, his father. He held back outside the room and listened.

"Do you think Remus would be proud of Teddy?" Lily opened.

"Oh yes, Teddy has grown into a fine young man" Scorpius reacted "He is a great role model for so many"

"I wonder how he has coped without his real parents" Lily persisted "He seems to be fine with it though, and Nymphadora should be happy how he turned out"

"Maybe, but I just hope he knows how many people really care about him" Scorpius said.

Teddy walked away and went up to his room, not wanting to see anyone in that moment. He wished that he could see his parents, to simply meet them and know what they were really like, but in reality he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Scorpius had heard someone marching upstairs, and decided to investigate the situation. He had no idea that it was Teddy, or that he had been overheard talking about Remus or Nymphadora with Lily.

When he arrived at an open door, Scorpius saw Teddy sat on his bed, with his shoulders shuddering. He heard light sobs, and that near enough broke Scorpius' heart to hear. He slowly approached Teddy, sitting down next to him.

"T-Teddy?" Scorpius opened "What's the matter?"

"It's not important" Teddy sighed "I'm not important"

"Now that's not true" Scorpius argued, shocked that Teddy would ever feel like that.

It was strangely dark in the room, so Scorpius used his wand to provide a light for them. Teddy's cheeks were so tear stained that they shone against the white light, and this made Scorpius more curious.

"Please talk to me" Scorpius pleaded.

"I'm not sure if I can" Teddy sobbed, wishing he was alone.

"Of course you can, we're friends" Scorpius soothed.

"Well I..." Teddy began "I miss my parents so much!"

With his sobs uncontrollable, Teddy put his head in his hands, in an attempt to hide his face from Scorpius. It didn't work, because Scorpius had already seen Teddy's face, and so he pulled Teddy close, and tried his best to calm him down.

"It must be difficult" Scorpius said "But you aren't alone, you have all of us"

"But I can't introduce anyone to my parents" Teddy blubbered "It's horrible"

"They would be really proud of you" Scorpius tried to assure.

"Like you and Lily discussed, you mean?" Teddy mumbled.

Now Scorpius fully understood the situation, as he had inadvertently caused Teddy to become upset, and he felt awful having done so. I used my hand to lift Teddy's head up, so that he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry about that Teddy" Scorpius apologised "I never meant to upset you"

"It's okay Scorpius" Teddy whispered "I'm just being silly"

"No you aren't, you are allowed to be sad" Scorpius insisted.

"You really think my parents would be proud of me?" Teddy wondered.

"Absolutely, because you are kind and you work hard to help others" Scorpius explained.

After a few more seconds, Teddy had stopped crying and allowed Scorpius to hold him for a while. He started to get more positive feeling from his friend, who was just relieved to have been able to calm the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this book.


End file.
